Talk:The End of Tomorrow
That was fun I really have enjoyed writing this and I know I still have a ways to go before everything is finished. I'm going to upload the art and all of that before I move on to the next episode. Any questions or comments please ask away. I did have a few answers to what I assume would be frequently asked questions. Here's a few Q & As. *'Why was the BATMAN BEYOND characters in the present, when everybody knows they should be from the future?' It was just a decision I made. You got to remember, this isn't the DC Animated Universe or Earth-12 or whatever, this is Earth-1A, and on this earth, the JLA were active as far back as the '60s. So I assumed that if I made BATMAN BEYOND set in the year 2050 or whenever, then that would just be way too far in the future. Bruce Wayne would be dead by then...it just wouldn't work. So I decided to set it in the present. *'What's up with the United Nations not supporting the JLA?' I just thought it would be an interesting concept. When the Super Friends ended in 1985, things were changing. Even the name changed. They were the "Super Powers Team." Plus the stories were becoming much more serious and less childish. And the narrator didn't have to tell you everything that was happening anymore, because I suppose that they figured the kids had finally grown up enough to figure that out on their own by watching it. Anyway basically the tone had changed. And when the Ruby-Spears Superman series came out things had changed as well. The real world had changed. Corporations were considered major threats. That's why Lex Luthor was part of LexCorp. There was terrorism. The world was becoming a darker place. So I just thought it would be neat. *'Since when was the Time Trapper actually Superman?' Well...if you don't want to spoil future stories, then skip over this answer. But if you want to know, then by all means read on. You see, the Post-Infinite Crisis version of Time Trapper was recently revealed to be an older version of Superboy-Prime. But now you see I've told you too much. By the way, Batman mentioned that it's possible that Time Trapper could be an older version of "Conner." For those of you who aren't aware, Conner Kent is Superboy. He was a clone of Superman and Lex Luthor who even joined Young Justice and Teen Titans. Anyway, that's all of the questions I can think of for now. If you have anymore please ask away, I'll be your Answer Man! You know...like the Bob Ro the Answer Man! --Noah Tall 18:24, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey everyone The date is 11/25/2011. I thought I'd mention that I just made a few modifications to this story to make it make a little more sense. Don't know if anyone has read it or not but I thought I'd mention just in case someone wants to get the updated story. I just made minor changes. Anyway, yeah, I know it's been a while since I done this but I'm still planning on doing another fan fic. Just look for it. By the way, my plan is to make this similar to "The New 52" which has been amazing since DC Comics made the relaunch. My goal is to make this as close to that as possible, within the confines of the Super Friends universe. Naturally it can't be exact, because I have to stay true to the Super Friends universe but I'm gonna try and incorporate a number of the new stuff seen in "The New 52." For one thing, Superman's gonna have his new costume. I know I haven't released any artwork yet but just wait for it, it'll be there. The Wildstorm Animated Universe and Earth-1A will be one and the same, just like it is in DC's New 52. I have an idea for a Batman vs. Grifter story which will predate the Wildcats animated series. You can also expect to see Hawkman bonded with his Nth Metal. I'm gonna do a lot of stuff that will make you think of the new comics, because I want to make it as true to the comics as I can. I think that when The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians and Superman came out, those cartoons were as faithful to the comics as they could have possibly been, at least in terms of what they could do, as they were limited since it was Saturday morning. But still, they were incredibly faithful adaptations of the comics. With my fanfics, I'm trying to take it a step further and make it even more faithful. As you can see I already changed this story to make the lineup the same as in the New 52. Cyborg being in the League in the comics now also makes it easy for me to adapt the New 52 to the SFU. --Noah Tall 19:34, November 25, 2011 (UTC)